Tending the Ill-Again
by Steph-Schell
Summary: Next in the Tending series. "Must have been some sight to see those two dragging my carcass all over town." INCEST


Miles wasn't very surprised to see the bar again. He had been feeling like crap for the past few days. "Wonder what my conscience wants to tell me this time," he muttered, heading inside.

"Back again, soldier," Charlie greeted.

"Back again," Miles nodded.

Maggie smiled at him from the bar as he eased into a seat. Ben was soon in front of him. "Little brother, you need to stop coming here," he said.

Miles looked at him. "But the whiskey is so damn good," he replied, deadpan.

* * *

Charlie held tight to Miles' hand while the healer fed him herbs. They had just gotten to the Georgia Federation two weeks ago. Miles had collapsed from fever yesterday. Danny had carried his uncle all around town until they found an old Buddhist woman who claimed to be a doctor. She was currently tending to Miles. "Are you sure these will help?" Danny asked.

"They help," the old woman insisted. "Just watch."

"Look, we don't have much to pay you with," Charlie admitted.

"The Buddha teaches us that material things lead to our down fall," she quoted. "I need no payment."

Danny and Charlie exchanged a look. They had never heard of anyone not taking payment for services. Especially doctors. They could get the best of everything for their skills. "Thank you," Danny murmured.

"Thank me when he wakes up," she advised.

"Hope that's soon," Charlie whispered.

* * *

"So you found my kids," Ben said.

"Just like you asked," Miles nodded, sipping his whiskey. "Found Rachel too but…"

"Yeah…"

"Move on?"

"Move on."

"Started training Danny," Miles stated. "Don't know why you kept that kid all locked up. He's got talent, you know."

"I do know. I also know he has asthma."

"Doesn't mean he can't fight, Ben. Kid doesn't need coddling, he need his ass kicked. For god sakes he nearly escaped the militia how many times?"

"Can you blame a father for wanting to protect his son?"

Miles rolled his eyes and drained his whiskey. "No. But you could have protected and taught him to fight. Just saying."

Ben lightly cuffed him. Miles smirked.

* * *

Danny looked between his sister and his uncle. "Charlie," he called quietly.

"Yeah?"

"What…what do we do if he doesn't make it?"

Charlie felt tears sting her eyes at that statement. She bit her lip until it bled to hold the tears at bay. "Don't you think Miles is going to live?"

"I don't know. I really hope so. But I think we need to have a plan in case he doesn't."

Charlie looked at her uncle's pale face. "I…I guess we head to the wastelands like he said. You can breathe better there."

"What will we do to survive?"

"Farm maybe? I don't know. Maybe they need hunters there. I was the best hunter in the village and I could teach you to help me. But let's not think about that now."

"Okay," Danny agreed.

"Thanks," she said with a thin smile. Charlie bent over and pressed a kiss to her uncle's fevered brow. "You need to wake up," she whispered. "Please, you promised. You have to be loyal to me like I'm loyal to you."

Danny reached out to where Charlie held Miles' hand and laid his hand on top. "He'll make it," he affirmed with quiet certainty.

* * *

Miles looked around. "Something wrong?" Ben asked.

"Feeling a little weird," Miles replied. "And the whiskey is going faster than I expected."

"You have a better healer this time," Ben explained. "A real healer."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the kids found her in town. And she doesn't accept payment."

Miles shook his head. "Must have been some sight to see those two dragging my carcass all over town."

"Actually, Danny carried you."

Miles groaned. "He will never let me live that down."

"Probably not," Ben agreed with a grin.

"You are a horrible big brother."

"Not true. And speaking of my kids, I noticed you deliberately avoided talking about Charlie."

Miles looked down at his whiskey. "Yeah…about Charlie," he began. "Ben…"

"Before you start with the awkward speeches, there's something you ought to know about my first born." Ben leaned in close to whisper in Miles' ear.

Miles nearly choked on his whiskey. "Ben…are you sure…I mean…"

"I'm sure," Ben said gravely. "Believe me, I am very sure."

Miles downed the last of his drink. "That changes things," he murmured. Then shook himself. "Whiskey's done which means so is my time here. Till next time, big brother."

"Keep looking after those kids of mine, little brother."

* * *

Miles was panting as he came back to reality. Something soft and cool was placed on his forehead. "Oh, that feels good," he muttered.

"Uncle Miles?" Danny whispered.

"You were expecting Nipples?"

Danny looked confused but Charlie let out a wet chuckle. "We're glad you're okay," she explained. "We thought you might not make it."

"Have to make it," Miles explained. "Have to protect my family."

* * *

**A/N: **I have the sweetest reviewers in the world. You guys just make me melt with all your praise for my stories. I hope I can continue to live up your standards. Also, dearies, there was a bit of a kerfuffle (love that word) with the site so you might have noticed two of my stories missing. Tending the Content will now be hosted at Archive of Our Own. Same user name. Mathesons in Flight has been reuploaded so you can read it again if you wish. Several other stories have also been put up for your reading pleasure. And I believe that's all the news I have. Tune in next time when Miles finds out he's a father.


End file.
